


New Life

by Emba_N



Series: JaTP One Shots/Stories by Emba_N [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex Mercer Has Anxiety (Julie and the Phantoms), Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Avatar Reggie Peters, F/M, M/M, Sky Bisons (Avatar), Waterbender Alex, Waterbender Julie Molina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emba_N/pseuds/Emba_N
Summary: Book 1After the boys float out of the ambulance in 1995, then something happens that flips their lives upside down
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina, Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Reggie Peters, Alex Mercer & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina & Reggie Peters, Kenny Ortega & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Peters & Rose (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Peters & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: JaTP One Shots/Stories by Emba_N [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080653
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

Reggie, Luke, and Alex were scattered around the darkroom. Alex was sitting upright, his back pressed against the cool black surface. His legs drawn up close to his chest, his arms and head resting on them. Luke was laying on the floor, his legs stretched out. Reggie was laying on his stomach, his arms cushioning his head comfortably. He was kicking his legs back and forth in the air. 

The darkroom looked like it could go on forever, but in reality, invisible barriers were stopping them from going further in the darkness. If not for the single floating ball of electricity that swirled in and around itself, quietly crackling. Reggie had no idea how it was doing that, in one of his classes in school he learned that lightning couldn’t be harnessed. It was mesmerizing to watch. The blue snapping to different shades as small bolts hit the outer layer of the ball before zipping back into the main light source.

They had stopped playing rock, paper, and scissors a while ago. It only entertains for so long, the boys had soon realized. Reggie had suggested they play I spy, which made Alex choked out a laugh and Luke just smiled before Reggie realized that there really wasn’t anything for them to “spy”.

Reggie shifted around from his place as his face was to the ceiling. The room was quiet except for the quiet and sudden crackle of lightning and Alex’s quiet sniffles. The quiet only left more room for Reggie’s thoughts, causing everything that had happened to come running back to his mind. 

The Orpheum. 

Bobby’s flirting.

The street dogs.

The ambulance.

Seeing his dead body.

Appearing in the darkroom.

It was all pretty freaky but the fact that he was with the other brought him a lot of comfort. Alex had stopped crying for a little while but he was still sniffling from where he sat. Every once in a while Luke would lightly pat Alex’s leg to comfort him.

“What do you think is going to happen next? Since we’re dead and all.” Reggie asked out loud, causing both Alex and Luke to lift their heads.

Alex shrugged but Luke had an idea. “I honestly don’t know, Reg but we’ll get through it together.” He added a small smile to both of the other boys before he laid down again.

Reggie nodded before he rested his head back against the cool dark floor, trying to keep himself from drowning in his own thoughts.

______________

“Reg! Reggie! Wake up!” A voice screeched from beside him. Reggie’s eyes snapped open and he saw Luke and Alex kneeling next to him, both looking panicked. He felt his stomach do a backflip or two.

“What? What’s wrong?” Reggie asked, looking between them when he saw it. The corner of the darkroom had several bright, blinding white cracks in it. The black pieces were breaking away to reveal a vail of pure, bright white shining through. 

Reggie quickly scrambled to his feet as the pieces started to break away faster like a puzzle getting ripped apart. He grabbed both Luke and Alex’s hands as they stood, frozen in shock as the room began to deteriorate around them. The dark pieces were snapping from where they used to fit perfectly and fluttering into the white abyss, telling the boys that they were going to be falling.

“Band circle.” Luke said, grabbing Alex’s hand and pulling them all into a tight circle. Reggie had no idea how Luke could want to do a band circle right now but he was going to roll with it. Luke leaned forward so all of their heads were tightly pressed together.

“I don’t know what’ll happen next but I want you boys to know that I’ve loved being with all of you.” Luke said, tears slowly slipping into Reggie’s dark hair. Reggie squeezed their hands tightly.

“I really really love you guys. You’re the family I’ve always wanted.” Reggie whispered as the dark floor began to fall away around them. Reggie squeezed his eyes closed, terrified for what was to come.

“You guys are the best and I love you. I don’t know what I would do without you guys.” Alex whispered as Reggie felt the cracks go underneath his shoes, all of the boy’s rips tightened and then they were falling.

There was no sound as they fell, it was strange, to say the least. It wasn’t like no one was saying anything, the sound was just gone. Reggie forced his eyes open as all he saw was white, the wind whipped around his face and hair. He turned his head to look at Luke, whose eyes had gone a misty gray color and they moved around frantically as if they weren’t seeing. Then he has ripped away from Reggie by some unknown force. 

Reggie screamed even though no one heard. Tears began to fall down his cheeks as he tightly gripped Alex’s hand. He couldn’t lose Alex too. Reggie’s eyes snapped to Alex as he felt a tugging sensation from his hand. Alex’s hair had two small blue beads braided into his hair, his eyes wide with panic. Then his hand was ripped away from Reggie and Alex was gone too. 

He was alone. 

Alex was gone. 

Luke was gone.

Reggie squeezed his eyes shut as he continued to fall through the white abyss.

Suddenly he was being lifted, he wasn’t falling anymore. Then he felt a sudden pressure right in between his eyebrows. He squinted his eyes open and he saw someone pressing her thumb against his forehead. She gave him and a small smile. Her dark brown eyes crinkling at the edges as she smiled. Her curly brown hair up pulls up into what looked to be a top knot. She was wrapped in a red cloak.

“You are the new Avatar, Reggie. I will always be here to guide you when you need it.” She spoke when a sudden blinding pain erupted from where her thumb was pressed against his forehead up to this scalp and then down his back and on his arms and legs. Reggie cried out but the pain was gone just as quickly as it started.

The lingering pain of it stayed, burrowed in his mind as it pulled his memories from the Orpheum and the street dogs to the back of his head. Leaving empty space to be filled. He saw Alex’s smiling face and Luke smirk before they too were pulled from his mind. Only to be filled with new memories.

The Western Air Temple.

He was an air bender.

He was the new Avatar.


	2. The Avatar Is Near

Julie and Alex had their parka hoodie pulled onto their heads as they floated down a small river. The ice drifted around them on the freezing water. Alex sat towards the bow of the boat and looked at the water passing by, the beads that were braided into his hair were hanging in front of his face. The sharp cool breeze tousling his hair back and forth.

The water was a stunning blue, the reflection of the glaciers murky in the depths of the water. It was whispering in his ear to bend it. To do anything with the water. Alex was about to pull his gloves off when Julie groaned behind him.

“Why can’t we just bend the water and get the fish onto the boat?” Julie said as she held her fishing spear, laying back in the boat. Alex smiled and scoffed before he shrugged.

“We could try it.” Alex said as he gave in to the urge to bend. He pulled off his gloves, Julie doing the same. They both got into their positions, smiles wide as they watched for fish. 

Julie glanced at Alex, her curly hair being gently lifted and dropped by the winds. She smiled at him before looking back at the water. “Whoever catches a fish first gets the rest of the seal jerky when we get home.”

Alex’s blue eyes trained on the water when he smiled, sparing a glance at Julie, and nodded. “Let’s do it.”

They stay frozen in their bending positions on the boat, waiting for a fish to appear. Both of them were so focused on waiting for a fish that they didn’t see the coming rapids, glaciers planted all around.

Alex’s eyes widened as a fish swam right in front of his and he started to bend the water around the fish when it lifted out of the water in a ball. Alex looked at Julie, who was bending the water around the fish into a ball and she called out, “Got it!”

Alex was about to shot some sarcastic comment when her eyes widened and she dropped the fish. His anxiety spiked seeing the normally calm girl freak out.

“Turn around, Alex-” A loud bang initiated from the side of their boat crashing into one of the glaciers. Alex whirled around to see the current pulling them towards the fatal cluster of ice right in front of them.

He quickly motioned for Julie to come towards him, she complied as the ice cluster started coming closer. “What’re we going to do?” She asked, poorly hidden panic clear in her tone. Alex kneeled down and grabbed their two paddles and shoved one of them in her ungloved hands.

“Try to steer the boat away from the glaciers!” Alex yelled over the blood pounding in his ears. They successfully maneuvered themselves around most of the ice clusters. Alex and Julie both thought they were in the clear before one seemed to appear right in front of them.  
All Alex had time to do was subconsciously grab Julie’s hand and brace them from the impact. He squeezed his eyes closed as they collided. Then there was a deafeningly loud crack of ice shattering and suddenly he was in the air.

Before he could take anything in both he and Julie landed on hard ice. He opened his eyes quickly and found Julie was already starting to stand, her eyes glued on something ahead of them. Her mouth agape as she stared, shellshocked.

Alex started to push himself onto his feet, he turned his head to follow Julie line of vision. His mouth too soon fell open as he looked at the tall glacial wall ahead of them. It had a broad crack straight down it. 

“D-did you…?” Alex couldn’t even finish but Julie nodded, her mouth still hanging open. The enormous crack soon began to grow as one side of the wall began to come falling down. The wall disappeared into the water, almost as if it had never been there in the first place.

The strong waves of the glacier disappearing pushing the small iceberg away, making Alex and Julie have to grip the sides of the ice in order to not fall off. Alex shot a look a Julie, who seemed to still be shocked that in her fear she a completely broken off a piece of ice. 

The wave died down, leaving the two floating in the ocean. “I-I can’t believe I did that.” Julie said numbly before her face erupted into an excited smile. “I did that!”

Alex opened his mouth to say something but a light from below caught his eye. He looked down as the light got brighter and bright until it became a blindingly bright blue light. Alex lifted his hand to shield his eyes from the light. Julie just kept staring at it, she seemed to not be bothered by it. The water began to bubble and Alex took that as his ticket to move away.

As he stood, he pulled Julie up with him. The bubbles to stronger until one large one lifted up before it popped, causing a large explosion of water to spray all around. A large round ice ball rose up before bobbing in the water. The blue light was shining everywhere. Alex walked towards it, trying to see the source of the light.

He squinted his eyes as he saw a figure. It was a person… with glowing blue arrows on their forehead and hands? That couldn’t be. All the Airbenders had been whipped out by the fire nation a 100 years ago. Alex strained his eyes to see further into the ice. The person opened their eyes, which only made the glow stronger as it began coming from their eyes as well. 

Alex looked harder at the person, they seemed familiar. He needed to get them out. He looked at Julie, who seemed to have the same idea and he pulled out his water tribe machete and ran up to the ball of ice and began hitting it. He didn’t seem to be doing anything so Julie quickly rolled her eyes and wrenched it from his hands.

“Just give it to me.” She said before she began wailing the machete into the ice. After 3 of Julie’s strong hits, the ice gave way, and a large explosion of air forcefully pushed Alex and Julie back before a large crack shot its way up the ball, and the top cracks off and sunk into the deep ocean in one swift motion. 

Julie and Alex give each other shocked looks before they start moving forward but are once again by a beam of the most brilliant light shot straight into the sky, alerting everyone in a 100-mile radius that something was happening. 

The figure that had been glowing from inside the ball floated up, frozen in the same position as they had been. The arrow on his forehead and arms glowing twice as bright as before. Where eyes should be, were only pits of glowing brilliance. 

The beam of light disappeared almost as soon as it started and the glowing of the person’s arrows and eyes dulled until they were no longer glowing. The figure’s open eyes fluttered shut and they began free-falling down towards the hard ice below. Julie ran forward and caught him in her arms.

She gently set him down as Alex ran over. He froze when he looked at the person in front of him. He felt a familiar pull of recognition towards the person laying unconscious. The young teen had silky dark hair combed back. He had blue arrow tattoos on his forehead and they seemed to disappear into his head of hair. His long-sleeved yellow tunic not allowing them to find out where the tattoos went. His orange and yellow outfit and blue arrows signaling what nation he came from.

Alex looked at his face again. It was so familiar yet he had no idea who this boy was. He seemed to be the same age as Alex or Julie but there was a childish feeling to him, even if he was unconscious. 

Julie gave Alex a weary look, he could tell she already had a weary feeling about the boy. Alex shrugged. “Hello? Can you wake up for us?” Alex tried to make his voice gentle, and it seemed to wake up the boy.

His eyelids fluttered before they opened all the way. His clouded over grey, almost dull green eyes quickly cleared up as he looked between the two teens. He gave them a smile before sitting up and holding his hand up and giving them a small wave.

“I’m Reggie!” His voice had a cheery ting to it, Alex and Julie looked at each other before looking back at the boy, Reggie. He tilted his head to the side and smiled.

“Do you want to find some ice mites with me?”

______________

Willie was breathing evenly with his Uncle Kenny on their iron Fire Nation ship. They were sitting across from each other, Kenny had his back to the bow of the ship as they meditated. They each had a candle in front of them that matched with their breathing.

Both Kenny and Willie had their hair pulled into the classic Fire Nation top knots, neither of them having a hairpiece as they had been banished until Willie completed the, deemed impossible mission of finding the Avatar. 

Now to be completely honest, Willie had never enjoyed meditation. There was always something more exciting than he could be doing. Like practicing his bending, not breathing evenly. Kenny had always said that the key to a strong Firebender was having strong breathing techniques.

They had been sitting there for almost half an hour before Willie started to get restless. He kept shifting on his mat on the deck, tightening his muscles, flexing his ankles, anything that would let him move.

“Now, Price William, you must practice this to keep your strong bending up.” Kenny said calmly as he continued to breathe. Willie groaned internally as he tried to continue to focus on his breathing to keep his internal fire at bay and not the itch to get up and move.

There was a sudden bright light shining through his closed eyelids. His eyebrows furrowed in his confusion before he opened them. His breath caught in his throat as he jumped up from his mat. Kenny sighed before he too opened his eyes to look at his nephew. 

Willie’s eyes grow wider as he pointed at the beam of blue. “Uncle! Do you see that? It must be the Avatar! We have to go.” Willie’s voice slightly wavered at the end.

“You sound uncertain. Are you sure?” Kenny asked as he walked up to stand near Willie. Willie nodded before he whirled around to face his crew.

“Head for the Southern Water Tribe! The Avatar is near.”

______________

“And this is something I like to call the Polar Plunge!” Reggie said excitedly to Alex and Julie as they hung out near Reggie’s sky bison, Oogie outside their village. Reggie quickly before he lept off Oogie’s head into the sky before spiraling downwards and landing in the snow with snow erupting away from the small crater from where Reggie landed. He burst into laughter as he stood and dusted the snow off of his pants. Alex joined in but Julie stayed reluctant. Alex gave her a gentle elbow but she pushed him away, keeping a stern face.

Alex’s scowled at Julie’s displeasure before he looked at Reggie again and smiled. “That was great, Reggie.”

Reggie lightly patted Oogie’s nose with his hand as he looked between the two water tribe members. “Do you guys have anything that Oogie could have to eat? Maybe some hay?”

Julie didn’t respond as she glared at Reggie but Alex nodded. “I don’t think we do but we have some seal jerky or sea prunes?”

“Julie. We need your help with some of Tia’s chores.” A small child peeked their head around the entrance of the village. She stared at Reggie until Julie motioned for the kid to follow her. Reggie gave a happy wave at the child before she disappeared.

Reggie had quickly fallen asleep on Oogie’s soft head once they had set off from the iceberg and, once Alex had woken him up, was introduced to Julie and Alex’s village. Most of them were wary of the Airbender but the kids did seem to warm up to him quickly. 

“Why does Julie not like me?” Reggie asked Alex, as they sat down together near Oogie. Alex sighed.

“It’s not that she doesn’t like you, she’s just,” there was another sigh, “she really doesn’t trust easily. It takes a lot to gain her trust. She’s been through a lot these past years.”

Reggie’s sad eyes looked at Alex. “W-what happened?” 

Alex’s eyes misted over as he began talking numbly. “A few years ago, there was a Fire Nation raid here. They came looking for the supposed Waterbender, they only knew of one. Julie’s mom was killed because she said she was the Waterbender. Julie and her dad, the Chief of our tribe, found her in their house after the raid was over. She was 10.”

By the time Alex finished, Reggie had tears in his eyes. Oogie nuzzled his nose into both his and Alex’s shoulders. Reggie gave a sad wet laugh and lightly patted Oogie’s nose. 

“Thanks, buddy.” Alex murmured as he lightly patted Oogie’s soft fur. 

“W-what happened to your parents?” Reggie asked gently. Alex tensed up immediately at the mention of his parents. Reggie was about to retract the question when Alex answered.

“They went to war a long time ago. I don’t know if they’re still alive or not but I’m living with Julie now and it’s fine. We help each other.” Alex said with a small smile at the end. He quickly tried to lift the damped air with a light-hearted comment. “It’s my turn to ask the questions now.”

Reggie nodded as he placed his wooden glider across his lap and crossed his legs underneath. The cool breeze causing some of his hair to fall into his face which he quickly batted out of his face and slicked it back with the rest of his hair. 

“What happened to you? How did you get stuck in the ice?” Alex asked and Reggie’s normal cheery face dropped and all his features turned sad. Alex knew he hit a nerve but he needed to know.

“Alex! Come get their food.” Julie said from the entrance of the village as she watched the two boys. Alex stood up and walked over to her, Julie was giving Reggie one of her signatures glares.

Alex lightly grabbed onto Julie’s arm and pulled her to the side, away from Reggie. She stood with her back to Reggie and her arms crossed over her chest. “What is it, Alex?”

“What is it? Jules, you’re being a jerk to this kid.” Alex said, and Julie huffed as she was clearly annoyed.

“You seriously can’t trust him already. He could be Fire Nation for all we know and you’re just letting him into our village!” Julie whisper yelled at Alex, who huffed at her.

“I don’t know what it is but he feels familiar to me. Please just try and trust him.” Julie rolled her eyes at that.

“Oh please, I’m not trusting him one bit until I know exactly who he is.”

“Guys?” Reggie called from his place as he looked up at the sky. Neither of the water tribe members looked at him as they spoke.

“Not now.” Alex yelled at the same time as Julie yelled, “Shut up!”

“Just try no being so mean!”

“I have a feeling he’s not telling us something. Like something big.”

“Like being the Avatar!”

“Alex, don’t say that again! He’s not the Avatar!”

“You don’t know that!”

As Alex and Julie fought they didn’t notice Reggie holding his hand out and catching the new snowfall but what they did notice was what he said to Oogie as he looked at the snow.

“I’ve never seen snow like this before.”

This caused both Alex and Julie to snap their heads up and see what snow he was talking about. It wasn’t normal snow.

It was black snow.

A raid was coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> I'll see you next Saturday!  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Stay safe and healthy!  
> Love you all <3  
> -Emma Newell


	3. A/N

Hello,

I'll make this short and sweet.

Sorry for the delay. I had to take a small break from writing and then I decided to pre-write this entire fanfiction. I worked for an amount of time I am disgraced to say. Then last night I was finishing off the finale of Book 1, after working 9 hours after I got home from school...I deleted it. My entire work was wiped away. After 2 weeks of work, it's gone. After a bit of crying, swearing, pacing, and more crying, I've lost most of my inner fire to complete this for the moment. 

I will hopefully be back to updating sometime in April but I cannot promise that but I hopefully will update again as soon as I can. 

Thank you for your patience and I'm sorry for the wait.

Thank you all for keeping up with this.   
Stay safe and healthy!  
Love you all <3  
-Emma

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed these 2 weeks without my evil but we're back. If you're confused about what Avatar: The Last Airbender is, please google it or watch it because I can't summarize it😂 
> 
> We will see which character will be taking which roles in this next chapter, but we do know who Reggie is! (And yes he will have a sky bison! His name will be Oogi!)
> 
> Anyways, I'll see you next Saturday and then we'll really get into it!  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Stay safe and healthy!  
> Love you all <3  
> -Emma


End file.
